A Ticklish Prince?
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Little Chip learns this very well.


**Another guestsurprise classic! Enjoy!**

* * *

Belle and Adam were still sleeping in their beds. Adam was thought to be away for business so Rose and Chip weren't aware that he was back. Rose ran inside to wake Belle up for breakfast and Chip followed. As they ran together, Chip jumped up on the bed and landed right on Adam's back, making the prince's eyes widen in shock.

"What on Earth?" He said in shock, now shifting. Chip didn't see him because he was covered in blankets and he had a pillow over his head.

"GAH!" Chip said in shock, accidentally pressing down and trapping the Prince's head.

"Chip, calm down. It's me!" Adam said, now trying to pull his head free from under the pillows.

"Prince Adam!" Rose said in shock.

"Yes, he's back from the trip early." Belle grinned, wiping her brown hair from her face.

"Now let me out of here," Adam said, now gently shifting to get Chip off of him.

"Now he's upset!" Rose said in fear.

"Wait, I'm not upset children." Adam said, now getting up on his knees and Chip rolled down his back and landed on the pillows, pinning Adam's head further. But he could still breathe and he did that so that he could someone get Chip to calm down.

"You little rascal! Release me," Adam chuckled, now freeing his hands from the blankets and tickling Chip's sides. He knew he did it, but he was enjoying tickling the young boy to calm him.

"AH! MAHAHAHASTER NOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Chip pleaded, now trying to get up, but the tickling wouldn't stop.

"Good thing I'm not that ticklish," Rose smiled confidently.

"Oh I bet you are." Belle smiled deviously, now grabbing Rose up on the bed and pinning her under the blankets.

"W-What?" Rose said in shock.

"I'm just going to prove you wrong little one." Belle smiled, now tickling the younger girl making her laugh hard.

Meanwhile, Chip was trying to get up.

"MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSTER! I'M TRYING AHAHAHA TO GEEHEHEHT UP SO YOU AHAHAHAHAH CAN BE FREE!"

"Perhaps I'm not done tickling you Chip. And stop calling me master," Came the amused response. But suddenly, Adam squealed in shock as he felt the blankets move and Belle and Rose began tickling his feet.

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAA BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHLLE!" Adam pleaded, now desperately trying to pull his head free.

"I didn't know Prince Adam was ticklish." Rose giggled.

"He sure is!" Belle smiled.

"BAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHALLE! C'MON!" Adam pleaded, now wiggling more to get Chip off. "Chip get off of there you little rascal."

Chip finally recovered from his tickle torture and got up and Adam quickly sat up and spun around. But he was too late as Belle quickly looked at Chip.

"Sit on his back and I will sit on his legs!"

"Wait! HEY!" Adam said, now trapped by Chip and Belle. "Get off of me you two!"

"Ok Rose, now take off his socks and tickle him!" Belle giggled. Adam's eyes widened and he began to shift hard but his legs were stuck under Belle.

But Rose was nervous about tickling Adam and Belle noticed.

"Come on honey, he won't harm you."

"Rose don't do it!" Adam called out. But when she began peeling off his socks and then wriggling her fingers on his feet, he chuckled a bit.

"Come on! Release me you troublemakers!" He said playfully, now laughing harder as Rose tickled his feet more. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAP!"

"This is fun!"

She watched his toes spread apart and wiggle helplessly, but she was even more surprised when suddenly he closed his feet and trapped her hands!

"HEY!" She said in shock.

"Gotcha!" He said, now heaving himself up, making Belle and Chip tumble gently on the bed. Rose managed to pull herself free, but Adam leaned down quickly and grabbed her before she could make a run for it. "Oh no ya don't." He laughed, now half of him hanging off the bed with Rose in his arms.

"L-Let go!" She said, but she began giggling as the Prince began tickling her.

"Oh no kiddo. You're not going anywhere for a while. He then pulled her up on the bed and began tickling all three of them in his arms. It was the wildest tickle fight ever. However, after a few minutes he stopped and cuddled them to his chest.

"You all alright?" He asked.

"Yes, Prince Adam." Rose said respectfully.

"Now stop that. Call me Adam," He chuckled, now gently tickling her stomach.

"Yeah that was fun," Chip laughed.

"I say we get Adam again." Belle smiled deviously.

"Bring it on!" He laughed, now grabbing them all again and another tickle fight ensued. It was a wonderful, wonderful morning!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Just in a fluff mood. :)**


End file.
